Lo que es amar
by Indioman200
Summary: Twilight Sparkle sostiene una conversación con Comet Tail, el pony que alguna vez tuvo un lugar en su corazón, pero ¿le hará entender que ya alguien más ocupa ese lugar? Basado en los fanfic: "Love is in Bloom: It s over" y "Twilight first love" de LightningFlare1


Era una tarde cualquiera en Poniville, Twilight Sparkle se encontraba en la biblioteca Golden Oak, arreglando su hogar después de la visita regular de las Cutie Mark Crusaders. A Twilight le encantaba ayudar a las pequeñas potrillas con sus actividades extracurriculares, pero a veces el estado en que dejaban el lugar era… como decirlo… poco grato, y más cuando involucraban tubos de ensayo y mezclas de sustancias.

Justo cuando terminaba de limpiar escucho que tocaban la puerta de la entrada "toc, toc, toc". Twilight hizo una mueca de incomodidad, más que nada por su cansancio, preguntándose que pony querría un libro a esta hora.

-_**Lo siento, ya cerramos por hoy.**_ Dijo la alicornio purpura sin abrir la puerta.

-_**No he venido por libros Twilight**_**.** Le contesto una voz masculina desde el otro lado. _**Vine para hablar contigo.**_

_**-"Esa voz me es familiar".**_ Pensó ella mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla.

La puerta no fue lo único que se abrió, Twilight quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y también la boca entreabierta al ver de quien se trataba: un unicornio amarillo con melena azul que respondía al nombre de…

-_**Comet… ¿qué haces aquí?**_

-_**Vine a pedirte perdón.**_ Dijo mientras sostenía un ramo de flores con su magia. Luego de poner una cara de tristeza continuó -_**Yo fui un tonto y lo lamento.**_. -_**También… quería decirte que yo… yo aun te amo y quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo.**_ Acerca el ramo a Twilight. -_**¿Qué me dices? ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?**_ Termino haciendo una tímida sonrisa.

-_**Comet yo…**_

_**-¿Quién tocaba la puerta Twi?**_ Se oyó acercándose una voz desde atrás de Twilight. Era un pegaso naranja y de melena azul. _**Oh, buenas tardes, ¿qué se le ofrece amigo?**_

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, ambos potros se miraron un momento entre ellos, luego el pegaso empezó a levantar una ceja al ver un ramo de flores cerca de Twilight, quien finalmente empezó a hablar.

-_**Flash, el es Comet Tail, un viejo… conocido.**_ Presentó al unicornio. _**Comet, este es Flash Sentry, mi prometido.**_ Dijo acercándose al lado del pegaso.

_**-¿Prometido…?**_Balbuceo Comet muy despacio.

Flash le hecho una mirada seria al potro y a las flores que este traía. Se empezaba a sentir un ambiente muy pesado en la puerta de la librería. Finalmente Flash pregunto a su novia. _**-¿Me pedí de algo?**_

Twilight dio un leve suspiro y giro la cabeza hacia su novio. _**–Es un poco complicado de explicar Flash, pero por ahora… necesito salir y hablar con Comet, a solas. Te prometo que te explicaré todo cuando regrese**_. Después empezó a caminar hacia fuera del edificio.

Aunque tenía sus dudas, Flash decidió darle el beneficio de la duda a su prometida y empezó a cerrar la puerta lentamente. _**–Comet, sígueme por favor.**_ Alcanzó a oír la voz de Twilight antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo. Flash tenía mil preguntas rondando en su cabeza: ¿Quién era ese potro y porqué traía flores? ¿Por qué Twilight necesitaba hablar con él a solas? ¿Qué clase de explicación le iba a dar cuando regresará? ¿Será que ella… y el…?

Después de meditar un minuto Flash se dijo así mismo _**–Bueno, ya me enteraré… espero**_ Caminó hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y salió al balcón para tomar un poco de aire. Desde ahí observó que Twilight y el tal Comet no habían ido muy lejos. Apenas unos 30 metros de distancia de donde él se encontraba. Se agacho para que no lo vieran y aunque no alcanzaba a escuchar su conversación sí observaba atentamente cada movimiento que hacían.

Comet movia el ramo con su magia cerca de la alicornio y ésta, con los ojos cerrados, negaba con la cabeza mientras que usaba su casco para rechazar el presente.

-_**Por favor Twili vuelve conmigo. Olvida a ese pegaso, no creo que te quiera tanto como yo.**_ Suplicaba con un tono ansioso. _**Haré lo que pidas pero por favor dame una última oportunidad. **_

_**-¿Harás lo que te pida?**_ Dijo Twilight, y Comet asintió. _**–Entonces cállate y escucha lo que te voy a decir. **_

La princesa abrió un poco sus parpados pero sin atreverse a ver al corcel directamente a los ojos, en cambio su mirada se concentró en el suelo y empezó hablar. _**-Quiero que entiendas y que veas las cosas desde mi punto de vista. Cuando estábamos juntos, cuando salíamos, cada momento era especial, me sentía como un ave bailando entre nubes aunque en ese entonces aun no tenía estas alas.**_ Dio un ligero aleteo mientras decía. -_**Yo realmente pensé que nos amábamos y creí que estaríamos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.**_

_**-Y aun puede ser así**_. Interrumpió. _**–Podemos tener una vida juntos, todavía nos amamos**_.

_**-No, no es cierto, tú no me amabas.**_ Contestó Twilight firmemente. _**No estoy segura de lo que crees sentir o pensar ahora, pero en ese entonces TÚ NO ME AMABAS. **_Repitió la última frase de forma amarga.

La impresión por las palabras de Twilight desconcentraron al unicornio de su hechizo de levitación y el ramo que flotaba en el aire cayó estrepitosamente en la calle. Después, por tercera vez en la tarde, se produjo un incomodo silencio. Pero la alicornio no había terminado. Esta vez Twilight subió su cabeza, fijo su vista en los ojos del potro y continuó.

–_**El amor no es un sentimiento Comet, el amor es ACTUAR en favor de aquellos que te rodean y aun más si son importantes para ti, es buscar su bienestar y felicidad por encima de las tuyas.**_ Twilight empezó a fruncir el ceño. _**-Lo que tu hiciste fue mentirme, engañarme y cuando te confronté por ello decidiste abandonarme e irte con otra yegua. **_

De los cristalinos ojos de la princesa empezaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas, pero seguían viendo al caballo amarillo. _**–Me lastimaste y me hiciste sufrir como no tienes idea ¿y aun así dices que me amaste? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando tus acciones demuestran lo contrario?**_ Preguntó casi gritando.

Comet no sabía como responder ante tales acusaciones, y sabía que todas y cada una de ellas eran ciertas. Supuso que Twilight estaría muy enojada e incluso indignada, pero nunca había pensado en el dolor que ella había sentido después de que rompieron, ya que él siempre había considerado a Twilight Sparkle una pony fuerte e inquebrantable, aun antes de que se convirtiera en alicornio.

_**-Aun así… **_Siguió Twilight ahora en un tono más tranquilo y calmado. _**– A pesar de que lo que me hiciste, termine por aceptarlo y decidí continuar con mi vida. No fue fácil olvidar el dolor que me causaste pero gracias al apoyo de mis amigas pude seguir adelante.**_ Ahora su cara mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. _**-Y en mi camino me tope, literalmente, con Flash Sentry. Nos conocimos, empezamos salir, nos hicimos amigos, nos enamoramos, fuimos novios durante casi dos años y hace unas semanas me propuso matrimonio.**_

Era ahora el potro quien desviaba sus ojos hacia el suelo mientras continuaba escuchando.

_**-Se que Flash me ama porque me lo ha demostrado muchas veces con grandes y pequeñas acciones, incluso con detalles aparentemente insignificantes, y yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por él, porque quiero verlo feliz**_. Voltea a la mirada hacia la librería Golden Oak. -_**A veces hemos tenido discusiones pero es porque nos preocupamos el uno por el otro**_. Regresa a ver a Comet. _**–Si hiciera lo que me pides, irme contigo, el sólo pensar en el sufrimiento que le haría pasar a mi querido Flash yo… preferiría morir antes que lastimarlo. Yo lo amo y por eso nunca podría abandonarlo, como lo hiciste tú conmigo. Si de verdad ahora te preocupas por mí, acepta mi decisión, acepta que mi pony especial no eres tú. **_

El sol de Celestia estaba empezando a ocultarse en el horizonte mientras Flash seguía observando desde el balcon a los dos ponis conversando en la calle. Se tensó un poco cuando Twilight volteo a ver hacia la dirección donde él estaba y se agacho un poco más, pero no parecía que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

_**-Se esta haciendo tarde. Será mejor que regrese a casa. Flash y Spike estarán empezando a preocuparse.**_ La princesa dio un giro y empezó a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca.

_**-Adios Comet**_. Dijo dándole la espalda.

_**-Entonces… se terminó… ¿verdad Twilight?**_ Dijo Comet casi sollozando sin atreverse a verla.

Twilight se detuvo, giro un poco la cabeza hacia el corcel y respondió. _**–Si te sirve de consuelo, yo no te odio, a pesar de todo… pero tampoco puedo quererte como esperas que lo haga.**_ El cuerno de la princesa purpura empezó a brillar y el ramo de flores que seguía en el suelo floto con un aura mágica hasta el lomo del unicornio, quien levanto un poco la cabeza.

_**-Siempre serás alguien especial para mí Comet ya que fuiste mi primer gran amor. **_Dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. _**–Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es aceptar tu disculpa, así que… te perdono, por todo lo que me hayas hecho.**_

Comet tenía una mezcla de sentimientos en ese momento, por un lado se sentía deprimido e impotente por no haber recuperado a su amada, por otro tenía ira y celos hacia el pegaso naranja que estaba en la biblioteca, también lo invadían la culpa y la frustración por el dolor que le había causado a Twilight. Pero también se sentía agradecido y, en cierta manera, consolado por las últimas palabras de su exnovia. En medio de sus pensamientos, el unicornio Comet Tail sólo pudo erguirse manteniendo una postura firme, y esbozar una palabra:

_**-Gracias.**_

El potro dio media vuelta y se disponía a irse, pero antes había una última cosa por decir.

_**-Espero que tu y Flash sean felices, les deseo suerte a ambos**_. Dijo y partió rumbo a la plaza del pueblo.

_**-Gracias, espero que tú también encuentres la felicidad**_. Respondió la yegua sin saber si había sido escuchada o no.

Twilight regreso a la entrada de la biblioteca, pero antes de entrar escuchó algo, un sonido proveniente del segundo piso del edificio, más específicamente el balcón. Extendió sus alas y se elevó para dar un vistazo.

_**-¿Flash, eres tú?**_ Preguntó al ver al pegaso que intentaba esconderse sin éxito detrás de una maseta.

_**-Eh… nop. **_Respondió muy lentamente con una cara simulada.

_**-Flash…**_ Dijo Twilight en tono de regaño.

_**-Ok, ok, si soy yo. Sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire. No era mi intención espiar ni nada por el estilo. Además desde aquí ni escuche nada. Yo sólo estaba… preocupado… y sí yo… pues yo…**_ No terminó sus balbuceos cuando la princesa lo calló con un sorpresivo beso en los labios.

_**-Te amo.**_ Dijo ella.

Flash correspondió el gesto con un abrazó. _**–Yo también te amo.**_ Se volvieron a besar.

Aun estaban en medio del beso con los ojos cerrados cuando de repente…

_**-Em, em. No quisiera interrumpir uno de sus momentos cursi-románticos pero la cena ya esta lista desde hace 10 minutos**_. Dijo el dragón morado Spike que los veía con el ceño fruncido desde la entrada del balcón.

Ambos ponis se separaron sonrojados y voltearon a ver al dragón.

_**-Lo siento Spike, ya vamos.**_ Comentó Twilight mientras ingresaba a la casa.

_**-Pero Twi ¿no me ibas a explicar lo del unicornio ese, Comet?**_ Preguntó Flash que se quedó atrás.

_**-Unicornio… Comet… ¡¿COMET TAIL?!**_ Reaccionó Spike _**-¡¿HABLAS DE ESE DESGRACIADO, MAL NACIDO, HIJO DE…?!**_

_**-¡Spike! por favor, cuida tu lenguaje.**_ Regañó Twilight a su asistente. Volteo a ver a Flash y suspiró. _**-Será mejor hablarlo durante la cena**_. Flash asintió y los tres entraron a su hogar.

Las estrellas iluminaban la plaza central de Ponyville mientras una figura solitaria y cabizbaja caminaba en la calle con un ramo de flores es su lomo. Cualquiera que lo viera podría imaginar que el unicornio había sido rechazado por alguna hembra, y en cierta forma, tenían razón. Comet aun estaba deprimido pero también extrañamente se sentía en paz, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso sobre sus costados, el cual venía cargando desde hace años.

Esa noche, Comet Tail había cerrado un capitulo de su vida y estaba listo empezar uno nuevo. Quien sabe, a lo mejor encontraría su media naranja esa misma noche, o tal vez mañana. Lo único de lo que sí podía estar bien seguro es que no cometería los mismos errores. Cuando encontrara a la yegua indicada pondría en práctica lo que hoy aprendió. Comet aun recordaba palabras de Twilight que hacían eco en su cabeza:

"_**El amor no es un sentimiento, el amor es ACTUAR en favor de aquellos que te rodean y aun más si son importantes para ti, **__**es buscar su bienestar y felicidad por encima de las tuyas.".**_

"_**Sé que me ama porque me lo ha demostrado muchas veces con grandes y pequeñas acciones, incluso con detalles aparentemente insignificantes, y yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por él, porque quiero verlo feliz**_"


End file.
